Awake
by Your Alien
Summary: Romy.... sad at first but don't worry good ending full of Romy Fluff! R


Awake

"Hear me! Hear what Remy's saying!" He was shouting. He didn't care who would hear what he had to say as long as she did. As long as she stopped. "Wake up! You're not alone. Remy loves you and he wouldn't know what to do with out you. You have to wake up or damn it Remy would be so mad at you, Remy knows that your sad and lot of stuff went wrong but you have to keep going… you can't lock yourself up. Now wake up… for Remy… for me." With that said he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips for what could be one last time. One. Last. Time. These words sounded so strange to him especially if you put them together. He collapsed in to chair next to her bed. This isn't right. She shouldn't have got hurt. She shouldn't have been alone; it wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to know he loved her; he hadn't been able to tell her yet. He had never told anyone that before and he was nervous, yes the southern ladies man was nervous to tell the girl he love that he loved her. And now it maybe be to late.

"You should get some sleep, Gumbo."

"Mate, you're lookin' a bit sleepy, you should come back to the base."

"You should like go home, Remy, she will totally still be here tomorrow."

"Mr. Lebeau, get some sleep before I have to make you a bed too."

"Ha, child, she would want you to take care of yourself."

All the voices and words were running together. Yes he gets it he needs sleep but how is he supposed to sleep when he didn't know if she was okay. He would sleep later when he knew. When she would be there to sleep next to him. Not that she would, he tends to get a bit hands-y when he sleeps. He had woken up many times with her slapping him. He hoped there would be many more.

She was just going to be a distraction and nothing more. She was supposed to be safer than she would have been on any other mission. They hit her from behind. A coward's shot. The team wasn't there for her; they couldn't do anything but watch. He could feel her, her emotions had surrounded him. She had felt so alone. Well, more alone than usual and that was a lot. It shook him to his core when they finally got to her. To see her so broken. No one should ever have tried to break her. He saw red, no pun intended. Lets just say it was a good thing he got to take his anger out on the person who did this because god knows what would have happened if he didn't.

He could remember before they left they were joking about this mission. Saying it was cake or a walk in the park. He remembered her hair. The way the sun was hitting it that day. He couldn't stop touching it. Running it though his fingers. Kissing it. Twirling it. Smelling it. The shampoo she uses makes it smell like apples. I know, you would have never guessed. It didn't seem like her, but at the same time it kinda did. She was getting agitated with him because he wouldn't stop. He would have if he could have, like that saying: "I would if I could but I can't so I won't." The most festinating and important thing in the world that day was her hair. That is what he chooses to remember rather than the accident. That hurts too much. But her hair, that doesn't hurt at all. It makes him smile… He could still touch her hair. Not that it would be the same if she wasn't yelling at him to stop and slapping his hands way. That was half the fun. He got to hear that milky southern drawl of hers… he could still hear it saying his name… oh shit, it was saying his name! When had he fallen asleep? His eyes snapped open.

"Remy… Remy…Remy, Remy, Remy………Hey swamp rat finally your awake" she said in a raspy voice.

"Remy could say the same thing to you, _moi Chere."_

"Yeah well, Ah had an excuse. What's yours?"

"_Chere_, you wound Remy. Thinking he could sleep anywhere without you."

"Yea whateva."

"It's true."

"I didn' say it wasn't"

"But you implied it"

"Prove it, Cajun"

"It's good you haven't lost you spunk in dere, _Chier_."

"Remy… if you ever tell anyone this I will personally help Logan make you into gumbo… … …but thanks for being here fo' me when I woke up, it meant a lot to me." She slowly confessed.

"Ah, _Chere_, it be this Cajuns job to be dere for the _fille_ he loves." He said without thinking, as he slowly replayed the words in his head and realized what he said, he finally admitted it and she was wake to remember it and everything, "And he loves you."

"Well, Ah though so… good." She replied. Did she just say good? He laid his heart out there, well the most he could and she said 'good.' The world around him was falling. He was spiraling downwards and never to be seen again. Okay so he was being a little over dramatic and by 'a little' I mean a lot, but it did hurt. His heart and his ego.

"Well… you too. Now Ah think you should go tell Hank that Ah'm awake. He probably wants to know," she said as he stared at her to see if her heard her correct, "well, go on, get."

With that he stumbled out of the infirmary room with the biggest _smile_ on his face. He ignored the murdering of something that sound like 'stupid, no good swamp rat.' Coming from the room he just left to find the big, furry blue man. So he could be the first to say that his **Rogue** was awake.

_I know the accents weren't very good… but I tried! Let me know what you think by clicking on that little box down there. ___

_-Your Alien- _


End file.
